Reconciliación
by JaneChan Arkensaw
Summary: Maka se molesto por ciertas palabras de Soul y soul tiene que encontrar una manera de pedir disculpas, en eso lo ayudarán sus amigos! nos es así black star?


**Reconciliación**

**Maka POV**

**Estoy muy furiosa y adolorida con Soul por esas palabras que me dijo **

_Flashback_

_Nunca haces nada! ¡Eres un holgazán!-dije _

_Y tú una nerd come libros y plana! Así nunca tendrás novio Maka! te la pasas regañando todos los días y no muestras tu lado femenino!_

_MAKA-CHOOOOOOOOOPPPP!-le estampé un libro de 10000000000000000000000000 páginas y me fui del apartamento al shibusen llorando._

_Fin del flashback_

**Soul POV**

**Mierda! La e cagado! ¡No debí haber dicho eso! **_Piensa antes de hablar idiota-me dijo una muy fastidiosa voz _

**Cállate diablillo imbécil!-le dije y me fui al shibusen. Yo amo a Maka y debo pensar en cómo pedirle disculpas.**

**General POV**

**Los dos jóvenes llegaron al shibusen y no se dirigieron ni una palabra, sus amigos al no saber qué pasaba le preguntaron a Soul:**

**Soul POV**

**Oye viejo que le pasa a Maka?-dijo Black Star, yo les expliqué lo sucedido y Kid y Black Star se intercambiaron miradas y se fueron.**

**General POV**

**Black Star y Kid se encontraron con Chrona, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty.**

**Chicos ya saben que pasa?-Dijo Tsubaki preocupada-Kid les explicó lo sucedido y Liz dijo:**

**Tenemos que hacer algo!-dijo Liz-pero qué podemos hacer?-dijo Chrona….**

**Chicos…-dijo Black Star**

**Ya sé vamos a encerrarlos en un lugar simétrico-dijo Kid**

**Chicos…-volvió a repetir más fuerte**

**No mejor en un zoológico con jirafas!-dijo la infantil Patty**

**CHICOS!**

**¡¿QUÉ?- dijeron al unisiono**

**Tengo una idea nyajajajajajajajajaja!-dijo Black Star. Tú piensas?-dijo Kid**

**Cállate rayitas! Claro que pienso!**

**Bueno cuál es tu idea mono asimétrico?**

**Recuerdan que mañana es nuestro aniversario de amistad? Cierto íbamos a ir a un restaurant!-dijo Tsubaki**

**Bueno, Kid y yo vamos a recordarle a Soul y ustedes le avisan a Maka, luego diremos una excusa para no ir y ellos estarán solos y Soul tendrá que aprovechar ese momento para disculparse con Maka! Claro que obviamente estaremos espiándolos!**

**Black es una gran idea! Dijeron abrazándolo- Pues claro! Su gran dios solo se le ocurren las mejores ideas!**

**Y así fue, les avisaron y su plan estaría en marcha al siguiente día.**

**Maka POV**

**Fui al restaurant con una blusa blanca, una falda de tablones negra, unas botas largas de color negro y con mi cabello suelto.**

**Soul POV**

**Me coloqué un traje de gala negro, corbata negra y la camisa roja y me lleve algo de dinero para pagar.**

**Lo bueno fue que me fui con Maka pero no me dirigió ni una palabra, esperamos por mucho tiempo a nuestros amigos pero no llegaban, los llame y me dijeron que no podían venir por unos asuntos que tenían que arreglar.**

**No podrán venir-le dije a Maka, **_esta es mi oportunidad!-_**pensé.**

**Qué van a pedir?-nos preguntó un mesero y yo respondí-solo un té y Maka dijo: lo mismo- y con esto el camarero se fue sonriendo**

**Maka yo… lo siento no… debí decirte esas palabras… en verdad lo lamento!**

**Maka empezó a llorar y se me ocurrió algo loco, entonces me levante y la besé con dulzura y arrepentimiento, ella se tensó un poco pero me correspondió (cosa que me sorprendió) y al tiempo nos separamos por falta de aire y le dije sonrojado: Te amo Maka lo siento en verdad no quise decir eso, cuando lo dije fue porque no pensé, soy un idiota me perdonas?-dije**

**Yo también te amo Soul y si te perdono**

**Sonreí y la besé**

**General POV**

**Misión cumplida chicos!-dijo Black Star **

**Siiiiiiiiii!-dijeron al unisiono **

**Años después **

**Mira papi es para ti-dijo una niña pequeña de 5 años**

**Gracias hija es muy bonito-dijo Soul**

**Soul Evans y Luna Evans Albarn si no vienen a cenar ahora mismo les juro que los haré sufrir!**

**Oye hija…**

**Si papi?**

**Creo que será mejor que vallamos a cenar si no quieres ver a tu madre molesta**

**Si papi vamos!**

**Luego de la cena y que Luna se fuera a acostar Soul acorraló a Maka y le dijo:**

**Sabes querida?**

**No es justo que sólo esté solo un hombre en la casa con 2 mujeres! T3T**

**Eres un pervertido Soul-dijo Maka**

**Si pero me amas así no?-dijo Soul**

**Claro amor-dijo Maka **

**Te amo- dijeron al unisiono y se besaron**

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? comenten! ^^<strong>


End file.
